In The Life
by Diva-Xtreme
Summary: Welcome to my life This is how i got my life !R&R PLEASE ONLY writing more if i get reveiwsLOL thaxz


I was gonna type out along disclaim but you all know the drill by now i don;t own them Even tho I wish i owned JEFF(YUMMY)umh..yeah i also can't get sued cause my mommy would be really mad LOL plus i don;t have anything so yeah   
  
  
  
"Miss Zoe Jacelyn Moxon"Said principal Jon Rige "Congradulations Miss Moxon" said Mr. Rige as he handed me my diploma! I had just graduaated from high school.It was my time to shine but was I ready ?  
  
************************************************************  
  
~Well I do wounder if you feel the same way i do i can see it in your eyes i intize you so come on shoty if you think you can roll with an ice drop player ballin outa control cause i do!~  
  
"Dawn great party!"I said "Thanks"said Dawn "Hey did you decide where your going"asked Dawn Brindi walks up "yeah where are you going?"asked Brindi also "Umh.. North Carolina ?"i replied "What?"Both asked surprised "We thought you decided to stay here with us?" "Well i just need to start over you know? You guys have alot going for you here like Dawn you & tim are rasing Tim Jr. he'll be 4 in like what 4 monthes? & Brindi you and Matt gonna go to new york for a week or two i just want my own life you know not to be mean i don;t know " i said sitting down "But we need you here your our best friend""Guys let talk about this later!Lets party come on lets have fun our 12 years of hell are over "I said with a luagh  
  
~No more pencials no more books no more teachers dirty looks~  
  
*************************************************************  
  
*BEEP-BEEP*  
"Shit oww!Damn Dog man my head hurts to many drinks !"  
*RING-RING*  
"HELLO?"i asked in a sleepy voice  
"Zoe it me"said Dawn  
"yeah?" i asked  
"Did you just get up or did i wake you?"asked dawn  
"Yeah"  
"well i was woundering if you would like to have lunch with me today,Brindi's coming to?"asked Dawn  
"sure what time how about 11:30 ?"  
"sounds Good"  
"You mind if Timmy comes?  
"Nope love the little guy"i said with a luagh  
"bye see ya @t 11:30"  
"Laterz"i replied hanging up the phone  
Shit it's 10 almost eleven now i hurried and jump in the shower got ready throwing on my butterfly thong Mudd Jeans and my "it's okay i'm with the band belly shirt letting the dog out bushing my teeth and grabing my sandals let the dog in and ran out locking my house ran to my little 96" Xtreme truck jumping in i pressed play   
~Never made it as a wise man couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing-Beep- Ja rule clicked on and i was on my way to the restront as i was pulling out of the drive my cell phone went off-  
"hey gurl could you pick me up "asked Dawn  
"sure no problem on my way  
"laterz"i said hanging up and turning the song up louder  
I drove out to dawns house she was out side with timmy they got in we put timmy in the little back seat that i have and headed off to meet brindi  
At Fox's Den  
I ate and talked for a while then they ask it "why are you leaving?"Guy i just want your supportmy sisters don't know so please don't tell them i want to be on my own for a while okay guys i gotta go i have to pack i'm leaving at 6 for dinner with my family and i have had like 3 hour of sleep "Okay but Zoe we just want you to know we are here for you we're not happy about you leaving but you will come see us right ?"they both asked"Always i love you guys bye hey i leave at 5 am tomrrow for NC so i guess this is good bye? we all hugged then i left when i arrived home it was 6 o'clock i decided to pick up some stuff before i left for college when i got home all my family was there my sister & her husban LLoyd, my mom and Fances all there with there kids my younger sister Carol was there with her boyfriend Keith i got ready then we all ate and talked and joked then they left and i went to bed but before i went i told my mom where i was going but she already knew i was just reminding her i asked her not to tell any of the family she agreed she would only tell them that we fought and i left which wasn't true but if i failed i didn't need my family rubbing it in! I told her i loved her and good night  
  
**************************************************************  
The next day i arrived at the college to meet my room mate who was a great guy His name was Xander This is where my life really began!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I had been in college a little over 3 monthes Xander became my best friend we spent special time together we had a little group that hung like on mondays Xander made me watch raw (the wwf program)and On thursdays the other program Smackdown he was crazy about the stuff   
Then one night i asked him why he was so crazy about it he said that he would show me grabing my hand pulling me into his room showing me a picture   
"Zoe this is my best friend Jeff he works for them "he said :Oh i shruged it off and as time went by more like a week or two i forgot it then one night i came home from work and there where like 4-6 peoples in my house now most girls would have noticed or said something but i just walked past not noticing went to my room jumped in the shower i smelled like bugars and fries and i was tired so i didn't care but when i walked out in my jeans and belly shirt thats when my life was turned in side out  
  
"Xan what did you have for dinner ?"I asked sitting down on his lap   
he laughed "well i was waiting on you thought we could order chinese " he said   
"sounds good"i said looking up now only noticing that there were other in the small room "Ha ha Hi?"I said feeling really imbrassed "They all replied with HI "laughing "Zoe i would like you to meet my brother chris ,and my best friend jeff his brother and also my friend Matt Hardy umh thats amy and thats maven ,john from production ,Stephanie McMahon,& Paul!" he said with a grin i slowely lowred my self to the floor and was bright red losing the red in my checks i asked"Is that why we watch the WWF?" they all started laugh they knew i already knew the answer and was just being a smart ass "Do you mind if they stay here tonight well more like a week they are here for a show?"asked Xander  
"Nope " i said we all started to talk i keep see jeff look at my Then there was a knock at the door i got up and got it "umh hello..." i saw a girl looking like trish standing in the hall "is there where Xander lives ?" she asked "oh yeah "i replied leting her in she saw him"XANDER "she said loudly "TRISh" he said getting up running ove to her " i though you couldn't come?"said Xander" we lets just say i waorked my stratus faction and got here"she said with a smile and a wink they went in to Xanders room then you heard loud music  
"I guess we won't be seeing them till tomorrow "said jeff now noticing chris,maven,&john were gone they left a note "Went out clubing" Amy and matt were making out and so where steph & pual   
Me and Jeff laughed "wanna go get some thing to eat"asked jeff "sure i think mcdonalds is still open" "i hope so its my favorite place"said Jeff"really mine too" we both laughed i grab my coat and we walked to Mc donalds"'On our way we talked   
"So where is your boyfriend ?" Jeff asked i luagh and said"i don;t have one " "why are you laughing"he asked" I guess because it hard for me to find some one who likes me" "I know that feeling"he said once we got to Mc Donalds he order a big mac and i order a small vanelli milk shake "is that all your gonna eat?"he asked "yeah after that walk i'm kinda not very hunger" i said he just laughed once we were eating we talked then he called a cab from his cell we talk all the way up till we were in the house when we opened the door and we saw everyone was asleep "well i guess this is goodnight"he said in just above a wisper"Wanna come to my room and watch a movie?"i asked "Sure"he said with a smile we ended up watching some movie but we talked all the way through it not noticing it was 3 in the morining we then stoped and fell asleep on each other when Xander walked in to get me up he stopped "WOOPS"he said and walked out   
Around 1 in the after noon i woke up thats the best i've sleep in a long time i thuoght Jeff looked so peaceful i got up and grabed my skeetch book i skeecth him out really quick but the time i was done we had woken up"ohhhhhhh" he said with a yawn "Hey sleep head " i said hey how long have you been awake he asked not long i said "watcha doing?"he asked "Nothing" i said " then you won't mind if i look at this he said tickling me and grabbing my book opened and saw the picture "Is this me ?" he asked yeah i sam turning red" Hey i love it it's really good is this what your going to school for ?" he asked "yeah "i said feeling releived "how bout we go out to lunch ?"he asked   
The next thing i knew i was spending the entire week with him i just felt like he was a part of me then came the goodbye  
At the Airport  
"i'll call you every chance i get "he said "hey if you can but dont do if your gonna get in trouble" i said we hugged and he said goodbye to Xander then left   
jeff and i talk to each other everday and on the weekends he came there to hang out  
About a month later  
"So i take it you like jeff ?" asked Xander "Umh?"i was starting to turn red "damn the blushing genne " i thought "i guess so" "good cause he like you plus our phone bill is high as the sky "Xander said with a smile we both laughed "really cause i didn't think he would go for a girl like me   
At our apartment   
*Ring-Ring*  
"hello"  
"Is Zoe there?"  
"Yeah hold on , Zoe phone"yelled Xander  
"hello"  
"zoe is that you"a girl asked  
"Dawn?"i asked  
"Hey"she said  
"gezz its been forever since i talked to you" i said  
"Yeah i know Timmys says thanks for his birthday card"  
"tell him no problem"  
"So whats been going on?"  
"well i was woundering if you could come back to Ohio for my wedding?"  
"yeah sure i would love to can i bring someone?"  
"Yeah sure "  
"when is it?"i asked  
"Next month?"she said  
"Umh... okay"  
"well i got to go"she said  
"bye"  
"BYE"  
"Who was that Zoe?"xander asked "Oh an old friend of mine "i said "Oh cool what did they want?"he asked"she;s getting married next month and wants to know if i would come,wanna come with me?" i asked "sorry babe i can't me and trish are going to a beach condo"he said"why don;t you ask Jeff?" "yeah i think i will next time he calls"   
  
**************************************************************  
The Next Month  
  
"I talked to jeff and as soon as he gets into the airport and lands we are leaving to go to the hotel here;s th " i told Xander "Cool than i 'll see you when you get back" "Yeah" I said  
i can't believe it i have been the best of friends with jeff for almost 3 months now well more like 2 1/2 monthes   
  
**************************************************************  
At the Ohio Airport   
  
I was waiting for him to get off the plane "I turned my back to see if i had the right turmnal thats when i felt someone touch my ass "woooh" i wipped around it wasn't jeff that i saw "Hey babe how bout we go to my hotel room?"The guy asked grabing my arm pulling me into him making me kiss him "LET GO!" i said then the guy was pulled off of me "Keep your hands off of my girlfriend "Jeff said pulling me into him"Oh i'm sorry jeff i didn't know she was your please don't tell vince i'm sorry"said booker t running away "Hey sweetie sorry about that"he said "Book can be a real ass" We grabed our luggage and rented our car which we would be using for the next week or so  
IN the Car  
"I'm sorry about saying the girl"i cut him off "Thanks for saving me"I said with a smile "Zoe i've been thinking what do you think of us ?"he asked making a wrong turn" US as in what friendsor"i didn't finish "Umh..."he pulled over "Us as in maybe being a couple?"he asked"Jeff are you asking me to....?""yes but only if you want to?""Then i guess my answer is yes"i said with a smile"Great cause i was gonna ask you at dinner but i just couldn't wait any longer"he said turning red i leaned over and wispered thanks and i'm glad he asked cause i wanted him to then kissed him on the check  
"Shit where are we ?"jeff said once we started driving again "take a right up here "i said with a giggle I fell asleep for about an hour then my cell rang jeff went to shut it off "no it's okay i got it"  
"Hello"  
"yes is this Zoe Moxon?"  
"yes"  
"Zoe this is Vince McMahon "  
"Oh"  
"I just wanted to be the first to in form you you got the job"he said  
"thank you i'm honored"  
"well you don't began till next week"  
"again thank you"  
"no thank you i can wait till we have you on our staff you are gonna make a big impact well i have to go i;ll call you when i ready for you have your cell on at all time okay ?"  
"Bye"  
"Bye"  
"who was that ?'asked jeff "just a friend wanted my help thats all" i said kissing his check again we finally got to Crestline i called my friend and told her that i was there she asked when i would be coming to her house?" i told her after i went to the hotel  
At the Hotel   
I rented the honeymoon sweet only cause i wanted jeff and my stay to be confortable then we layed down till around five when we woke up i showered and while i was getting dressed jeff took his i was trying to find an out fit to wear when he walked out in his towel he walked up behind me kissing my neck "Hey what are you doing?"he asked "trying to find an outfit " well how about this "he said pulling a gift out of his bag "ahh jeff"i said " i saw it when amy and i were out shopping and thought of you plus amy said you would like it  
Jeff it;s great i love it it was a shirt with a butterfly as the chest cover and it was a belly shirt which i loved because it reminded me of the first night i ever meet Jeff cause i was wearing that butterfly thong and it showed off my abs which i started to work on my abs when i first left for college and now they look great well i think so at least   
I ran into the bathroom and put it on he got dressed real quick and when i came out he had his mouth wide open "you you you look great"he said staring at her Well i have a surprise for you "whats that?"jeff asked "Well we will be spending much more time together "i said with a smile "you mean like we gonna be working together ?"he asked with his smile getting bigger "Maybe" he jumped up and and picked me up spining me around i luagh and kissed him on the check when he put me down i asked if he was ready to go "Yeah but maybe you could drive babe""sure no problem "we heaeded out and in the car we argued over what to listen to i sayed linkin park why he said hoobastank i gave in cause i like hoobastank "crawling in the dark" we reached Crestline about 15 minutes later and i drove into the country where my friends where when we were pulling down the drive i told jeff sorry and when ever he wanted to leave we would he said he would stay as long as i wanted to hopefully people didn;t mob him tho we pulled up to the house and Timmy was out side playing he saw me and came running over "Hey buddy"i said as he came running towards me to give me a big hug"Aunt Zoe!"he yelled i picked him up and have him a kiss and a hug putting him down "tim this Jeff he a friend of mine so be nice Okay?"i asked him "Ye..yeah"he barely finished before he stopped dead in his tracks"Your Your Jeff Hardy ?"asked Timmy While i was hugging Timmy Jeff took his hat off "yeah i am but ssshhh..... okay i want to be normal"said jeff timmy just smiled "ZOE ?Is that you?"asked Dawn who had brindi right behind her i had changed alot since i had left when i meet jeff the around the sencond week i was with jeff he colored my hair blond then the next week he put red streak in it i had lost all the little bit of fat i had and turn it into musule i wore clothes that made me look taller like tonight i was wearing long black flair dress pants and the butterfly shirt with heels and jeff well i changed him just a little like he likes to wear cargo pants cause they make his ass look good and wife beaters with the flame shirt over top with his ADIDAS hat i thought he looked damn good "Yeah its me "i replied "and who is this "Brindi asked "This is Jeff Hardy" i said i leaned over and asked if he want me to say we were going out or not he said that it was up to me "well come in side and meet the others?"said dawn "come on timmy"said brindi we went inside and meet everyone I said hi to everyone we all ate and talked that took about 3 hours Jeff seemed to get along with everyone pretty well i think him and tim hit it off the only problem was little timmy keep right by Jeff all night finally i came in and saved Jeff we said our goodbyes then we went out to the car and it was around 8:30 i asked jeff if he wanted to go meet some of my familly he said sure why not?So i drove over to my mom's house and for some reason the entire family was there i just wanna stop for a couple minutes about 2 seconds later i walked in "MOM"i yelled "HI sweetie"she say giving me a hug "Syjil is that you ?" asked heather my olderest sister my little sister and her boy friend just stared "yeah hey hea ,carol" i gave them a hug "Everyone this is Jeff a really good friend of mine " i yelled I took Jeff in to the kitchen and set him down and sat lighty on his lap then there was a light tap on the back door i opened the door and my old puppy came in "matty " i said with a big smile Jeff this is my dog Matty she was my dads dog and now she is mine Then all of my aunts came out of the back "Jeannie thats a great computer entertainment set up" said kelly her younger sister"Thanks Zoe send it to me"she said pointing at me "Zoe Where have you been hiding i got up off of jeffs lap and gave them a hug "who is this i already made intro ductionsi grab his hand hey come with me i said pulling him up i wanna go to the play room it was heathers old room i walk in and Cody my sisters best friends kid i knew fances since i was 6 years old "Hey buddy"i said "Aunt Zoe"he yelled all the others looked up they all came running at me cody saw jeff and did the same as timmy i said hello to everyone and told them i'd be back tomorrow we all decided to meet at the park so all the kids could play and have a cook out i said that i would be bring some people  
Then me and jeff headed back to the hotel "Honey i'm sorry about tonight" "honey are you kidding me i loved tonight most of those people didn;t notice me they thought i was just a normal guy "jeff said with a sleepy smile"i'm glad you were you were happy "i said with a smile i leaned against him about 2 minutes lator were both out like a light about 2 hours later i woke up and woke jeff up "Come on Jeff lets go to bed "i said we headed to the bedroom he striped down to his boxers and i striped down to my thong and bra   
  
************************************************************  
  
The next new morning i woke up before jeff i grabed my skeetch book and started to skeetch him again "hey i thought we talked about you doing that"Jeff said as he opened his eyes "How long have you been awake?"i asked   
"since you moved from my arms"he said with a smile i guess we just have to see if you have what it takes!i said with a smile and a wink!  
  
  
~THE END~ 


End file.
